Two sides of the same Coin
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: Ash and Coralee Ketchum, the only set of twins in Pallet town and fraternal ones at that. Ash the stronger of the two became a well known trainer in town while his sister remained at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi guys! So I really wanted to try something new that I was playing around with a while back. It's going to be a bit different from most of the Pokemon fanfictions that I've read or seen. So here we go. Also I do need a male and female oc to make up Cora's traveling group**

 **Summary: Ash and Coralee Ketchum, the only set of twins in Pallet town and fraternal ones at that. Ash the stronger of the two became a well known trainer in town while his sister remained at home. When things change she leaves home and goes out on her own journey while trying to get out from under her brother's shadow. Coralee, taking her uncle's name, leaves home and behind her forgetful mother, hoping that she will have a better life under her Uncle's name.**

 **Warnings: OOC!Ash, Oc twin, Twin Ash, Delia Bashing (very slight), Professor Oak Bashing, Protective Gary Oak, Red is Ash and Coralee's Uncle, More to come!**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal talk"

 **Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks**

I own nothing but Coralee and the plot line! CX

~~~~~~line~~~~~

Ketchum House

Coralee's Room

~~~~~~line~~~~~

The sound of Pidgey chirping made the young woman laying in her bed turn on her side and yawn softly. Her black hair fell over her face, tickling her nose making her sneeze in shock. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the feel of her back popping as she did so. A small smile curled her lips as she looked at the end of her bed where her Eevee laid, still sleeping happily.

She rolled out of bed, making no sound as she did so. She tiptoed over to her closet and pulled out the clothes that she had set aside for this day and slipped out of her pajamas. Sliding on her tube top, the young woman made sure that nothing would show. She grabbed her dark blue button down with white striping on it and tied it off just below her black tube top. She then slid on her black capris and black no show socks.

The sound of her Eevee moving around made the still dressing young woman turn around and smile slightly at the sight of the fox like pokemon waking up. The little fox like pokemon stretched its back, yawning out its name softly as she pulled on her white mid calf length boots with gold clasps holding down the straps. A soft chuckle escaped the 15 year old as she blew her black hair out of her face in amusement.

"Umbra." Cora coaxed softly getting the Eevee to turn around.

"Eev-vui." the female Eevee cooed before jumping into the young woman's arms.

The young woman chuckled softly, shaking her head before heading over to her vanity, taking a look at the picture that she made. Her hair was wild and unbrushed, and her red eyes were still slightly unfocused. A soft sigh escaped the young woman as she sat down and set Umbra down on her vanity before grabbing her brush. She ran it through her hip length hair quietly, taking comfort from the sound of the Pidgey outside of her window.

The sound of her mother starting to move around and that of her brother made the redhead freeze up slightly and turn to look at her door. A small frown curled her lips as she took in the sounds now starting to take over their house and shook her head. Standing up, her fingers found the mole, or beauty mark as her mother called it, under her right eye and traced it. Dropping her hand she grabbed her necklace which had a keystone hanging from it and fastened it around her neck. After her necklace was fastened she took her black arm warmers, which came up to just under her shirt and slid them on, leaving only her fingers visible. Once finished she stood from her vanity and picked up Umbra who curled up in her master's arms happily.

"We're leaving today Umbra." Cora told the Eevee softly.

The Eevee in her arms looked up at her in confusion, before cooing and nodding her head. Umbra jumped out of her arms as the young woman set about making sure that everything was in the bag that her Uncle had given to her. Once she was satisfied that everything was in the bag she headed downstairs where she could hear her mother and brother moving around.

A small yellow blur stopped at her feet making the girl look down at her brother's starter and shake her head quietly. Pikachu frowned up at his master's sister and squeaked, taking in the messenger bag that she had slung across her body. Its eyes widened in realization before he nodded and took off towards the kitchen where his master and his master's mother were. Umbra and he had been talking and it was about time that the two got out of here without being noticed.

The young woman slipped out of her house quietly and shut the door behind her as softly and gently as she could. Mimey looked at her and frowned, pointing its broom at her making the young woman worried. She shook her head desperately at the aging Psychic type, a pleading look on her face. Mimey sighed, it's shoulders drooping as it looked at its master's only daughter. Turning its back on her, it hoped that it was making the right decision.

Cora sighed to herself, a small one of relief as she headed towards the edge of town where she was supposed to meet her uncle. There, she was going to get her documentation about her name change and all that she needed for when she finished getting ready to leave. Her uncle, Red Silvano, was the champion here in Kanto, which meant that she had a lot to live up to. A soft sigh escaped the young woman as she made it to the edge of town where her uncle stood, his black hair shadowing over his crimson colored eyes.

There had been quite a bit of controversy when Cora had been born because of her looks. Many had speculated the worst but it had been cleared up by the Silverano family. Most women looked like that in their family, Delia being the one exception. Basically, Delia and Red, had their looks switched at birth and were complete opposites of what they should have looked like. So when Ash and Cora had been born and things were back to normal no one in their family blinked an eye.

"Cora." her uncle's strong, husky voice rang in her ears pleasantly.

She smiled up at him happily, Umbra chirping a greeting from her arms. A small smile curled the young man's lips as he reached out and pet the child of his own Espeon that he had given to his niece as an egg when her brother had gone out on his own journey. Delia had always hoped that her daughter would follow in her footsteps and take over the diner that they ran but it was not to be. Coralee had the same drive as the other Silverano's had, the one to go and explore.

"Uncle, is everything ready?" she asked him with a tilted head.

He nodded, his black hair waving slightly under his cap. She smiled up at him widely as she set Umbra down and took the package in his arms from him. Reaching in she pulled out a Kalosian version of the pokedex and a note from Professor Sycamore. Setting the note aside to read later she pulled out a pokeball that she immediately clipped to her belt. The final thing in the package was an Incubator that had nothing in it, which didn't surprise the young woman.

"Professor Sycamore was kind enough to make sure that your name change was legal and that any pokemon over six that you caught would be transferred here to Oak's corral. That will change though once you move to Kalos with me and they will be transferred to his lab." Red explained. "Since you are being sponsored by another Professor, Oak is unable to say no to housing your pokemon while you are journeying. Also, keep an eye out for Paul, he's here in the Kanto region."

Cora perked up at that and smiled widely, her eyes wide in happiness. While Paul had been one of her brother's old rivals she found that she liked him a lot, especially as a trainer. A sudden hand on top of the young woman's head made her look at her Uncle and smile up at him in happiness.

"Thank you so much Uncle." she told him, an honest smile curling her lips.

"You're welcome Cora." Red told her honestly. "You deserve it."

She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly around his waist, her arms locking tightly to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he hugged her to him tightly and buried his face in his niece's hair. She was the one out of his sister's children that he was close to and he wasn't afraid to admit that. A soft coo made the two look down at their feet and chuckle softly at Umbra who was sitting there looking up at the two of them unhappily.

"Alright Umbra, come here." Cora chuckled, stepping away from her uncle and held out her arms for her starter.

The Eevee jumped into her arms happily and let out a purr as the young woman started the run her fingers through the fox's fur. Her uncle smiled slightly as he looked at the two that stood in front of him. He reached out and ran his fingers through his niece's hair gently, making Cora lean into his hand.

"In that Pokeball is the son of my Venusaur and Meganium." he told her. "Bulbasaur is to be your starter, according to the league. That was the way Sycamore set up your pokedex with Eevee being your second pokemon already."

"Thank you Uncle." Cora said gratefully, her red eyes locking with the same colored ones of her Uncle.

The way the young woman acted around him wasn't that surprising, though. Red knew that he was one of her only family members who supported her decision to go out and journey on her own. He watched as his niece start to walk away her Eevee in her arms. A small smile curled his lips as he shook his head as he watched her head off finally on her own.

 **Artemis: So this is only just the start of Two Sides of the Same Coin. This only the start of what is going to be Coralee's journey and as a result of that this story is going to go on for a long time. I plan for this to go on for a while, I probably will make her go through all of the regions. Ash is going to be trying to find her so he will occasionally show up during the story as well.**

 **So if anyone is interested, I do need to characters that are going to travel with Cora. If interested please do not hesitate to ask me to send the character skeleton to you. I will also post it on my page for anyone who might be interested.**

 **Till next time!**

Artemis~


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi guys! So I really wanted to try something new that I was playing around with a while back. It's going to be a bit different from most of the Pokemon fanfictions that I've read or seen. So here we go. So far the stats on this story are 8 favs and 14 follows.**

 **Summary: Ash and Coralee Ketchum, the only set of twins in Pallet town and fraternal ones at that. Ash the stronger of the two became a well known trainer in town while his sister remained at home. When things change she leaves home and goes out on her own journey while trying to get out from under her brother's shadow. Coralee, taking her uncle's name, leaves home and behind her forgetful mother, hoping that she will have a better life under her Uncle's name.**

 **Warnings: OOC!Ash, Oc twin, Twin Ash, Delia Bashing (very slight), Professor Oak Bashing, Protective Gary Oak, Red is Ash and Coralee's Uncle, More to come!**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal talk"

 **Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks**

I own nothing but Coralee and the plot line! CX

So I don't know how many people watch the actual show anymore but I am extremely pissed right now. Here's a comment that I posted on a Youtube video because of how pissed I am. Ash didn't win again, and now a lot of people are pissed off, me included.

 _What the hell! Ash deserved to win more than Alain did no matter what others say. I don't even think I want to continue fucking watching the show anymore! I feel like more people would watch if Ash won just one fucking league! I'm not even going to continue to watch after this episode either. Even if M-Charizard X is part Dragon type it's still part Fire type which still, to this day, is extremely weak to water type attacks. Blast Burn wouldn't have hit Greninja that hard either because it's a water type! FUCK You Pokemon Writers, just FUCK You... I'm done. Games will still be bought but let me tell you, a lot of people are going to stop watching this show now._

If Ash won one, more people would be interested because let me tell you. EVERYONE WINS AT SOME POINT! Not everyone loses and let me tell you, Ash wouldn't stop journeying even if he won a major league. He won at the Orange League and still continued on did he not! He also had the chance to become a Frontier Brain after beating the Battle Frontier! Did he stop? NO! Ugh I'm just done, I'm sorry to everyone who has read my cussing and all of that but Ash deserved this more than anyone else in the Series. The only time that he had even gotten this close was back in Sinnoh. Come on Pokemon Company, make Ash win an actual league for once, and maybe more people will return to this show…

End of rant… Back to the story! Sorry about that *rubs back of head sheepishly*

~~~~~~line~~~~~

Route 1

~~~~~~line~~~~~

Coralee yawned softly as she walked up route 1 ignoring most of what was going on around her. All she knew was that she had finally gotten out of her home and that her mother was going to freak out when he realized that Coralee was gone. The young ravenette sighed as Umbra looked around excitedly from her arms. A tiny smile graced her lips as she looked at her starter in amusement. Umbra was, at this point in time, stronger than what was in route 1. The only thing that she knew that she would find were Pidgey, Spearow and Rattata.

Umbra stirred in her arms making the young woman look down at her Eevee as it turned its head to the side. Its fur started to bristle making Cora blink in confusion. Umbra leapt from her arms and stood at her feet, hissing out her name as a small quadrupled pokemon stumbled from the bushes. Cora knew that they weren't too far from Viridian at this point in time, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that they ran into a pokemon, but it was a surprise that it definitely wasn't a Kanto native one.

The pokemon was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur peaked out of the inside of its ears, and a white muzzle with long fur on its cheeks. Its eyes were large and dark orange in color, with a pointed, black nose. It opened its mouth in a yawn and Cora could see two small pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Its tail which was fluffy with a dark orange tip, was shaking slowly. From what Cora could see its small paws had no visible toes that came from slim legs. The young trainer could understand why her Eevee was reacting the way she did, the pokemon was obviously a trainer's as Cora could see the muscles in its legs. Raising her pokedex, she scanned the pokemon, trying to figure out what it could be.

" **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears. This Pokemon is native to the Kalos region and is known as one of the regional starters.** " Cora's pokedex chimed in a voice that immediately got on her nerves.

She put it away, making a mental note to change the voice settings later on. She looked at the Pokemon quietly, trying to figure out if its trainer was nearby when a young man, taller than her stumbled out of the bushes after the Pokemon. He had blonde hair that hung just around his face and framed brilliant blue eyes that shocked Cora. He had on a semi formal jacket that was blue in color with white trim with a simple t-shirt that had a Unovan flag on it. He had it paired with a pair of tan khakis. He had this paired with a pair of nice trainers that were black in color and she couldn't see anything else that he had on, to be honest.

Those brilliant blue eyes locked with her own crimson and she watched in slight amusement as he blinked in shock as Umbra growled at her feet. A slow smile curled his lips as he looked down at his Fennekin who was just staring at Umbra in amusement. The small Fennekin, was sitting at the male's feet without a care in the world, which seemed to piss off Umbra a lot, which honestly surprised Cora.

"Umbra calm down." Cora spoke, breaking eye contact with the male.

The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the obvious nickname that she had given her pokemon. It's not that common that someone actually gave any of their Pokemon any kind of nickname. Cora remembered when Ash had fought in the Indigo Plateau and his opponent Ritchie had nicknamed his Pokemon which had inspired Cora to do the same. It was different and it also kept people from knowing what the person was going to send out.

"Who are you?" Cora asked, looking at the other trainer.

Umbra jumped into her arms, staring at the other two quietly, her intense eyes trained on the two. The boy blinked in slight shock at the look in the Eevee's eyes as Cora fingered her pokeball at her belt silently. A soft sigh escaped the other boy as he looked down at the pokemon at his feet.

"Adi." when the boy spoke, the Fennekin jumped into his arms before crawling up and curled around his neck, swinging its tail idly.

Cora blinked at the nickname as Umbra looked at them quietly. The trainer dropped her hand from her pokeball making the other trainer relax his tensed up figure.

"I'm Havan and this is Adi, my starter." the boy introduced, giving a slight bow, with his arm crossed across his stomach. "May I know who I have the pleasure of talking to."

"Coralee Silverano." Cora said, tasting the way her new name rolled off of her tongue.

Havan frowned slightly at the familiar name and looked at the girl, taking in the crimson eyes and long black hair. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the girl in shock, and slight awe.

"Are you the Kanto champion's daughter?" he asked, almost sounding excited.

Cora blinked in shock before shaking her head as she spoke, "No I'm his niece. He basically adopted me though, so in the eyes of the law I would be I guess."

The girl scratched her head and shrugged slightly as she looked at the boy across from her. He seemed to be slightly worked up because of the fact of her family. It wasn't that much of a surprise though, her Uncle was famous around the regions.

"So, who were you before being adopted then?" Havan asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion as he looked at the girl standing across from him.

Cora frowned slightly as she looked around, taking in the fact that it was late morning getting close to the afternoon. A soft sigh escaped her as she looked down at Umbra who was looking up at her with conflicted eyes.

"Why don't we set up somewhere to eat some lunch and talk." Cora suggested. "There's a creek nearby where we can sit down without being noticed or bothered."

It was obvious that Havan was thinking about it before the male nodded in agreement. Cora turned around, her hair swinging with the movement, as she led the other trainer to the nearby creek. The two were quiet as they walked, only the sound of the nearby pokemon reached their ears and their quiet footsteps.

When they reached the creek Cora immediately set down her bag and pulled out a small blanket, setting it on the ground before Havan's eyes. The boy blinked at her obvious familiarity that the girl had of the surrounding area. A small frown curled his lips as the girl pulled out food from her bag and looked at him expectantly.

"So?" he asked, sitting on the blanket looking at the girl.

"What do you know of the Ketchum family?" Cora asked, Umbra resting in her lap.

The female trainer ran her fingers through the fur of her Pokemon in hey lap.

"Like Ash Ketchum? " Havan asked an interested gleam in his eye.

"Ash is my older twin brother." Cora whispered, her eyes locked in her lap. "Our mother is Red's sister."

Havan blinked at that and stared at the girl wide eyed as she ran her fingers through her Pokemons fur, obviously trying to calm herself down. A soft light entered the boys eyes as he observed the girl who sat across from him on the blanket that she provided. The two ate the small lunch in quiet as Cora gave Havan some time to think what he had just been told through.

"So why not travel with your brother?" Havan asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't want to be babied." Cora groaned. "I was weak as a child and that's all he and our mother still only see."

Havan frowned at that and looked at the girl quietly. He studied the girl, taking in the way her hair fell around her face as she used it as a shield to hide herself from him. A soft sigh escaped the male as Adi climbed down from his shoulders and insert to the girl whining quietly. Her crimson eyes locked onto his starter before seeing her sleeping Eevee on the ground and picked Adi up. He watched as the Fennekin turned into a puddle of fire tips in her lap, stunning him in the process but didn't let it show.

"Then why are you on your own?" he asked the question that had been bugging him.

"I want to prove myself." she whispered looking at his Pokemon in her lap. "I want to show that I don't need them to do everything for me."

He blinked and a smirk curled his lips as he looked at the girl amused. His mind whirled with the possibilities that she could bring him and what she could make possible. He looked at her as his Pokemon continued to melt under her hands and nodded to himself.

"What would you say if we teamed up?" he asked her seriously.

"I don't know…" she said softly.

Adi mewled in her lap at that abs looked up at her pleadingly not wanting to lose those magical hands. Cora looked between the two and sighed.

"I'll think on it." she told him.

"As long as I know by Viridian." he told her with a nod.

~~~~~~line~~~~~

 **Artemis: That's a wrap for chapter 2 of Two sides of the same Coin! So I was surprised that so many people had actually sent me character ideas. Now I accepted more than I thought I was going to but only her group members will be I traduce at the moment. Her rival will appear about the 2nd gym.**

 **Thanks so much St. Elmos Fire for Havan, the plot for his character will actually unravel later on. He'll do small things here and there that will point to what you want done but not until about the 5th or 6th gym. Unova will come after Johto, so things will really pick up after Johto for Havan.**

 **If you guys have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me in the reviews or PM me. I will answer anything that you guys ask.**

 **Till next time!**

Artemis~


End file.
